


C'Mon, C'Mon

by Missy



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Alley Sex, Barebacking, Drunk Sex, M/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-01
Updated: 2011-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-15 07:26:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam manages to surprise Jesse.  But, taking Sam's charm into consideration, he shouldn't have been shocked at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	C'Mon, C'Mon

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XI: Burn Notice, Jesse/Sam, impatient

Sam is drunk. Ragingly, wildly drunk, and Jesse would be frightened if he didn’t know that a drunk Sam usually meant there’d be action. And Jesse – just a little drunk himself – loves being tangled up in the warmth of his existence.

This wasn’t exactly the action he’d anticipated.

“C’mon, honey,” Sam leers, unbuckling his jeans, “loosen up.” He squeezes Jesse’s cock through his fly and grins when the younger man’s eyes widen. “C’mom, c’mon…”

Jesse doesn’t want to wonder if Sam’s ever done this with another man, swept him right off his feet and convinced him to get down on his knees and lick at the bulge tenting his khakis. Does his cock drool this way for any Tom, Dick or Harry who can fit the first six inches down his hungry throat? Has anyone else sucked it like his life depended on it?

“C’mon. We don’t want to get caught.” And Sam’s hands are on his shoulders, turning him around, and Jesse’s skepticism has been sapped by the strength of Sam’s desperate kiss, his clever, groping hands. His jeans and boxers are yanked firmly down to his ankles, and Jesse hangs out in the humid Miami air for just a moment before Sam turns him around and his warm, strong hand surrounds his cock. Jesse hears Sam lick his fingers, feels the pressure of his spit-lubed cock press against his asshole before the pressure pushes him open, filling him in one stroke.

He’s so full, the sensation borders on pain. “Fuck…”

“Lean against the wall.” Sam sways against his back and groans into Jesse’s neck. “Fuck’n’ tight, baby. Still want it? Huh?”

Jesse moans and presses back into Sam. “Yeah, give it to me.”

Sam rides his ass. Rides it rough and hard and too fast, and Jesse has to brace himself on his elbows to keep from scraping his face into the bricks. His cock, however, is in love with the cool, smooth contact of the wall and he frotts himself against intimate chill of it. When Sam comes into Jesse he transfixes his world, opening up fresh possibilities.

And Jesse, throbbing, gasping, comes against the rough surface of the brick wall.


End file.
